


colors i can't see with anyone else

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Learning to be Friends, Mirror Universe, Sequel, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: After Hecate's time travel incident, Ada and Joy learn how to work together and perhaps be closer than either imagined possible.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Hecate Hardbroom & Ada Cackle, Hecate Hardbroom & Dimity Drill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	colors i can't see with anyone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a comet pulled from orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527169) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> A/N: First off, you should read Llin's a comet pulled from orbit because it'a absolutely brilliant. Second, you should read it because this story won't make the slightest sense without it. Llin, I hope you feel like this does justice to the lovely world you created in your fic. Thank you a million times over to walkthegale for being my beta. Monitorofnothing and rikubean, thank you for being sounding boards! Title comes from Taylor Swift's "illicit affairs"

Ada had never done anything by halves and in most areas of her life, it served her well. 

This was not one of them. It had been all well and good when the other Miss Hardbroom suggested that Ada change things to help with the burden of running the school, but there hadn’t been any time to dwell on the how. Not that Ada would have listened that well. Collaboration was not coming easily to her in the slightest.

Perhaps it would have helped to realize she couldn’t steamroll the process but old habits, it would seem, die hard. 

At least, she had managed to choose a deputy, or rather two, in the year since their unexpected time traveller. It appeared that, as in all things, it was impossible to choose Dimity for something without Joy also contributing. They worked like such a well oiled machine that Ada often felt lost in the shorthand they developed. She had almost thrown out the idea altogether, but on a day where there were simultaneous explosions in the school and a visit from the council, the need for two deputies was rather clear.

Ada knew her burden was lessened and she was grateful but, bats, the process was excruciating. Her current struggle came in the form of an upcoming teaching conference and a curriculum review. 

“We could revisit it in a few days if you prefer, Miss Cackle,” said Dimity. Her even, measured tone caused the hairs on Ada’s arms to rise.

Ada knew when she was being managed carefully and she fought against the defensiveness in her gut. They were all trying and it wasn’t Dimity’s or Joy’s fault that this felt so impossible.

Ada nodded. “That would be best.”

Joy inclined her head. “If that’s all, I need to take the second years to the astronomy hill for their night lesson.”

Ada furrowed her brow. “Their _what_?” She hadn’t meant to snap but her restrained irritation was bound to erupt somehow. 

Joy didn’t cower exactly – she’d never been by Ada’s nature in the same way as others – but she did take a step back. “You approved it at the beginning of term. We’ve never had an incident with the advanced classes.”

_That doesn’t mean it couldn't happen_ , thought Ada. She took a deep breath as Joy watched her with careful consideration. _Trust them_ , an inner voice that sounded a lot like Hecate insisted. “Very well then. I have a lot of work to finish. I will see you both tomorrow.”

Dimity nodded and transferred out but Joy lingered a moment. 

Ada looked over at her sternly. “Don’t you have a class to tend to?”

Joy nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I do.” She bit her lower lip. There was something about the action that caused a curious dip in Ada's stomach. “Would you like to observe?”

Ada’s eyes widened. “Why would I want to do that?”

Joy’s gaze was gentle and almost… nervous as she shrugged. “I’ve always enjoyed that article you wrote on celestial bodies and the art of energy flow in large protection spells. I thought perhaps you might want to share it with the girls.”

“Miss Hardbroom, I have too much work to do to just stop and look at the stars with chaotic second years.”

Joy nodded slowly. “Right then.” 

There was something in her deflated tone that caused guilt to linger in Ada long after she transferred out. 

* * *

Ada tried not to think of Joy’s counterpart as anything more than another world’s possibility. Although she was not incredibly well versed in the study of alternate realms, she knew enough in its intersection with time magic to be clear about the basics. This Hecate was just another reality, as her Ada was some path Ada hadn’t taken. 

It did prove difficult though not to recall from time to time Hecate’s gentle caretaking and that, while Joy was not Hecate, in the past few months she would sometimes cast a similar gaze in Ada’s direction and she had taken to certain random gestures of care. 

She reminded Ada to eat after their morning meetings as Ada by habit did not share breakfast with her staff or pupils. Her regimen was long and arduous, and breakfast seemed superfluous. Then there were the headache potions often left after particularly stressful meetings. Most recently, Joy left a purple lisianthus on Ada’s desk after Ada returned from a meeting with the headmistress of Amulet’s. Ada wasn’t too keen on color but the dark purple petals that faded into black had just fit somehow and she didn’t see cause to remove it. 

It was all rather unusual, even in its kindness, but it left Ada with a curious feeling she didn’t recognize. _I just thought you might need a friend,_ Hecate had mentioned. Ada wondered if Hecate had insisted on such a thing to Joy before she left. While it was a nice thought, Ada did not care to be pitied. 

Joy transferred in then with a bright blue tea set and a dress to match. The pop of color in Ada’s otherwise grey and dark office was striking. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Cackle,” Joy greeted her. 

Ada nodded. “Yes, let’s begin.”

Joy held up a hand. “A bit of sustenance first. I heard you missed lunch.” She poured for them both and set a cup in front of Ada along with a few savory biscuits. 

Ada frowned at the teacup, her thoughts swirling with the musings of the morning. She peered up at Joy. “You do realize that just because our counterparts are… close, you aren’t required to do things for me.”

Joy smiled softly. “I know.” She took a small step back and tilted her head. “Just as you should know that not everything is steeped in obligation.”

Ada opened her mouth to retort until she realized the statement hadn’t carried whatever hostility she had the urge to react to. It was the same gentle tone Joy always used with her during these review evenings. Ada sighed and sipped her tea, fully intent on getting on with things, but the minute she caught a whiff of the biscuits, she realized how hungry she was and ate two before glancing down at their staff rota. 

Joy had taken the time to enlarge the chair she usually occupied, her wide skirt draped about it and her legs crossed and tucked to the edge. Ada could see the matching blue of her flats peeking through at the edge of her cushion. 

“Better?” asked Joy. There was a faint glint in her eye as she looked from the empty plate to Ada. 

Ada rolled her eyes. “Shall we begin?”

Joy nodded. “Of course, headmistress.” 

There was something almost playful in her tone and it struck Ada that she’d never heard it directed at her. It was always present in Joy’s banter with Dimity or Gwen, even Algernon, but never Ada. Ada thought for a moment she might address it. Professional lines were incredibly important and she couldn’t risk confusion. _You might need a friend_ , her mind insisted. 

Ada didn’t have friends. Her colleagues instead offered respect, occasional fear, and trust. For years, Ada was certain that was all there could be. _It doesn’t have to be this way_. Change frightened her because it came with the chance of chaos she couldn’t afford. 

“Miss Cackle?” asked Joy. The playfulness in her tone had been replaced with worry. 

Ada shook her head and focused. “Right, we'll start with nightly rounds rotation.”

And so they began.

* * *

“Send a message as soon as you arrive?”

Dimity chuckled. “You could just come with me like usual.”

Joy shook her head, her hair swaying in the early December breeze. She would miss spending Yule with Dimity but she was on a mission and needed to see it to completion. “Next year and Imbolc is right around the corner.”

Dimity shrugged. “I’ll miss you.”

Joy kissed her cheek. “I left you a snack for the flight and a surprise in your bag.”

“Don’t let the sourpuss ruin your holiday spirit,” she offered with a wink.

Joy rolled her eyes. “She’s come a long way.”

“Not that far.” Dimity laughed and mounted her broom. “I’ll send word soon.”

Joy waved as Dimity rose and became nothing but a dark speck in the dull grey sky. Joy whispered a blessing before she took up her two baskets and set out for the woods. Not much grew outside her greenhouse at this time of year but she managed some dry pine needles and a couple of logs. As she gathered, she caught a glimpse of familiar blue eyes in the window. 

Joy smiled. Miss Cackle would never admit her curiosity but Joy hadn’t missed her raised eyebrow when Gwen and Algernon wished her a pleasant Yule at the castle. It wasn’t as if Joy was disrespectful enough not to ask if she might stay but she’d been planning to broach the subject in private. Miss Cackle, however, hadn’t mentioned it in their meeting the previous evening and Joy took her silence for acceptance. Anyway, she knew if she tried to broach the contents of her plans, Miss Cackle would shrink away from the possibility. 

_She must be so lonely_. 

Hecate’s words had echoed in Joy’s head numerous times in the past year. There had been so much affection and heartbreak in them. It wasn’t as if Joy had never considered it. In fact, she had realized it in her first year, but the other woman was so closed off. Joy had never seen much reason to get to know her headmistress at any level beyond the professional. 

It all changed when Miss Cackle appointed Dimity as deputy then asked Joy if she might want to help too. Miss Cackle hadn’t softened exactly but she had been affected by Hecate’s visit and Joy could see the tremendous effort she was putting in trying to trust everyone more. It was that effort that had Joy recalling Hecate’s words and stories about a different Miss Cackle. 

Though she was sure Miss Cackle would deny it, Joy hadn’t missed the tenderness in her eyes when she interrogated Joy about the flower Joy had left her recently before thanking her. Joy was nearly convinced they were inching closer to friendship, which was why she was so intent on spending this Yule at Cackle’s. It was no secret that Miss Cackle often spent it alone in the castle buried under paperwork and while Joy had no plans to fundamentally change however Miss Cackle celebrated, she thought it might be nice to offer some alternative options as well. 

She finished her task then transferred to her lab. It was just before dinner time when Miss Cackle entered. The sharp and determined click of her heels was unmistakable. She waited a couple of minutes before she spoke instead of barreling in and Joy counted that as progress. 

“What are you doing here?”

Joy looked up as the tinsel on her log started to twinkle. “Decorating.”

Miss Cackle shook her head. “No, I mean,” she paused and lowered her arms. “Don’t you usually spend the holiday with Miss Drill?”

Joy nodded. “Usually, yes. I thought I might try something different this year.” She considered a moment then added, “Perhaps get ahead on perfecting some of the travelling protective spells for the fourth years after the Solstice.” She hoped the addition of something sensible would help sway Miss Cackle on the value of switching things up.

Miss Cackle clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head at Joy’s handiwork. “And this is related?”

Joy chuckled. “No, this is a Yule log.” She nodded to a pile near her table. “I have an extra one if you’d like to--”

Miss Cackle shook her head. “No, I use the same kind every year. I’ve never found a need for frivolous decorations.”

Joy hadn’t expected this to be easy but she wondered if Miss Cackle’s resistance was beyond her capability. She took a deep breath and pressed on, adding some shimmering holly. “The need is fun.”

Miss Cackle ground out her next word. “Fun?”

Joy offered her a smile. “Yes.” 

Miss Cackle sighed. “Well, I was going to see what provisions Miss Tapioca left and I wasn’t sure if I should set anything aside.” She averted her gaze. “Or if you might want to join me but I can see you--”

“I’d like that.” Joy set aside her work and untied her lab apron. 

Miss Cackle startled slightly before she straightened again. “Right.” 

* * *

While Joy would have added a great deal more spice to their meal, she couldn’t argue that Miss Cackle was inefficient in the kitchen.

“Are you always this elaborate in your Yule decorations?”

Joy smiled. “Afraid I might sneak too much tinsel into your office?”

Miss Cackle sighed heavily. “Not particularly.”

Joy tilted her head. “I enjoy bringing light and color into a dark time.”

Miss Cackle looked as if she might want to say more but refrained and ate her soup. Joy wondered if she’d overstepped. It was quite an easy thing to do. She opened her mouth for an apology when Miss Cackle lowered her spoon. 

“Before I started at the academy as a pupil, Miss Bat used to decorate the Great Hall with the students. The decorations remained into the holidays and they often enjoyed returning to find the holly, evergreens, mistletoe and tinsel relatively undisturbed. I,” she paused and gazed toward a point beyond Joy’s shoulder, “I’d forgotten what that could be like.” 

Joy let the words hang in the air a few moments before she said softly, “I have enough to fill the hall if you’d like.”

Miss Cackle cleared her throat and shook her head. “It doesn’t make much difference to me but perhaps it would be,” she paused considering before she added quietly, “nice.”

“Would you like to help?”

Miss Cackle waved a hand in dismissal. “I have far too much to do.”

Joy almost pressed the issue before she realized that a personal story and a veiled request for change was more than she’d gotten from Miss Cackle in her ten years at the school.

Joy took a sip of cider. “Come by tomorrow evening and give it your seal of approval then?”

The corners of Miss Cackle’s mouth curved slightly. “If I have a moment.”

* * *

Ada transferred into the corridor just outside the Great Hall much later than she anticipated. Soft music played from the doors, speaking of warmth and light in the darkness. She almost turned to go. This was ridiculous really. Ada was used to spending Yule cooped up in her office, letting the log burn until dawn while she sorted through endless council reviews. 

This year, however, something was different and it was making her do silly things like confess memories to Joy Hardbroom and wander into the great hall. She should just transfer back. It wasn’t as if she’d given anything more than a vague commitment. 

The music switched to something familiar and pulled at Ada’s memory for a scene she couldn’t quite place. She sighed. Curiosity would always get the better of her. 

Ada stepped into the Great Hall determined not to show any sign of being affected, but then she let out a small gasp. All around her were touches of white, gold, silver and red. There were candles suspended high in the air, evergreen wreaths dancing around them while sprigs of holly and mistletoe dipped high and low. There were three large trees with leaves that flickered between dull and vibrant shades of red and gold. 

Ada turned and caught sight of a bright banner behind her that read: **Welcome the Light**. She expected something grand and honestly, gauche, but not this. This was bright but tasteful, a celebration, but a gentle kind rather than an overwhelming burst. 

“What’s the verdict, Miss Cackle?”

Ada jumped slightly as Joy stepped into view. She wore a long silver dress, her hair down in gentle waves and a silver headband fashioned to look like ivy. Ada had always thought Joy beautiful when she allowed herself such musings but it had of late started to catch her off guard. The sensation was occasionally unpleasant but surprisingly not as unwelcome as Ada would normally assume. Joy’s smile was bright but her eyes hesitant. 

Ada tilted her head. “You’ve certainly outdone yourself.”

Joy shrugged in the same easy way she always did. “You should see my summer solstice parties.” She clasped her hands behind her back. “Do you like it?”

Ada hmm. “It is quite impressive.”

A chime sounded near the green phonograph in the corner. Joy skipped over to check her maglet. Her smile grew brighter (though Ada had no idea how that might be possible) as she looked over at Ada. “Ready for the best bit?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “There’s more?”

“Just one thing,” offered Joy. She lifted her hands in the air, the silver bracelets on her wrists making an enchanting sound. 

Ada was surrounded by white flecks that accumulated quickly into a large pile in front of her in a great imitation of the academy. She peered at it a moment before she let out a gasp. 

“This is mine,” she whispered. She lifted a hand toward the familiar turrets of the castle, every detail etched in frozen water with care and precision. 

Joy nodded as she came to stand by her again. “Miss Bat mentioned that there used to be magical snow in the hall as well. She sent a photo of you standing next to one. I did my best to recreate it.”

Tears pricked at the corner of Ada’s eyes. Her darling, beloved snow castles had been the first of many things she gave up when Agatha was sent away. Frivolous nonsense, her mother had called them while Agatha bemoaned the amount of work for something that wouldn’t stay. Ada, however, had loved them the way other witches adored their dollhouses or art supplies or miniature greenhouses. 

“I,” she started but couldn’t quite manage over the lump in her throat. She shook her head and raised her hand to transfer, Joy’s confused call fading as fast as the room around her. 

* * *

Joy bit her lip as Dimity finally appeared in the mirror. “I overstepped.”

Dimity tilted her head. “When?”

Joy sighed and the entire story of the evening fell out. She had wanted to do something kind. Something more than just tea and paperwork. She should have known it would be too much for a woman who still couldn’t manage to call her by her first name. 

Dimity shook her head when Joy was done. “It was sweet of you, Joy, but she’s not exactly like the rest of us.”

Joy gestured wildly with her hands. “I took that into account! I dialed back on the color and the tinsel,” she paused and pouted while muttering, “Bats! I even had log cakes in my original plan.”

Dimity chuckled. “You can still come by, you know? If it’s too awkward there for—“

Joy shook her head. “No. Solstice is tomorrow and I don’t like traveling on the darkest day of the year.” She bowed her head then looked back up. “Tell me something happy.”

Dimity’s eyes twinkled as she smiled. “I met someone.”

“You’re always meeting someone,” Joy scoffed good naturedly. 

Dimity’s eyes widened and she flicked her index finger causing a playful shove to Joy’s left shoulder. “Oi, I’ll have you know I am capable of very rich, lasting relationships.”

Joy rolled her eyes and rubbed her shoulder. It wasn’t fair how powerful Dimity could still be miles away from the castle. “I don’t count. What’s her name?”

“Julie Hubble.”

Joy furrowed her brow for a moment then her eyes were like saucers. “Is she any relation to that nonmagical girl we--"

“Her mother. They were out Christmas shopping. Apparently, Julie’s sister lives not too far from here and Mildred recognized me.”

Joy shook her head in awe. “So how did you manage to step around what was probably the worst experience of that dear girl’s life?”

Dimity winked. “Charm.” A voice called from offscreen. “Bats, that’s Mum. I need to help with the scones for tomorrow. I’ll update you in the morning?”

Joy nodded, more than a little disappointed they wouldn’t have more time. “Tell her hello for me?”

“Of course. And Joy?”

Joy tilted her head. “Hmm?”

“Just because she didn’t like it doesn’t mean it wasn’t a good idea.”

Joy smiled. “Thank you.”

Dimity smiled one more time before Joy was faced with her own reflection once again. Morgana circled her legs before sitting back to peer and meow at Joy. Joy looked up at the clock. 

“We managed to skip dinner, didn’t we?” She patted her shoulder and Morgana hopped up before Joy lifted a hand to transfer to the kitchens. 

She let out a small squeak when she collided with something upon her materialization. She looked down and was horrified that it was more of a some _one_. “M-Miss Cackle, I apolo--”

Miss Cackle shook her head and waved a hand in dismissal. She was in her signature grey robe but her long grey hair had been released from its bun and sat over her shoulder in a single plait. Joy was struck by how the look served to soften her features. 

Miss Cackle lifted a large black cauldron-shaped mug with her name etched in grey. “I was just in need of coffee.”

Joy nodded toward the stove. “I can make it while I sort out supper if you like.”

Miss Cackle looked as if she might refuse and Joy wouldn’t blame her. Her pursed lips and even more rigid than usual posture (how was that even possible?) gave away her discomfort. However, she nodded and Joy went about the task. A silence stretched between them in the dark evening, the only sounds Joy’s movements and Morgana lapping at her dinner. Joy wondered quite a few times whether she should apologize for earlier, but she couldn’t figure out how to begin. 

Luckily, she didn’t have to in the end. Once she handed Miss Cackle the coffee pot, the other woman spoke. 

“Earlier, I should have, that is, it isn’t exactly easy for me,” she paused and sighed. “Your display was nice and the castle was… is appreciated. Good night, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Joy,” stated Joy quietly.

Miss Cackle peered up at her. “What?”

“Call me Joy, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Miss Cackle held her gaze for a moment before she gave anod so slight that Joy wasn’t sure if it had happened. “Joy.”

Joy smiled at the gentle tone. She had only heard a similar one on two other occasions in ten years; once when Miss Bat was recovering from an illness, and the previous year when Hecate visited. 

“Good evening, Miss Cackle.”

Miss Cackle nodded, more visibly now, before she transferred out. Joy winked at Morgana. Maybe she hadn’t completely ruined things. 

* * *

Ada sighed and twisted her hands outside the Great Hall the next afternoon. She hadn’t seen much of Joy all day and she had actually wondered if the other woman had left to be with Miss Drill after all, when she’d heard singing in the kitchens midday. She had almost walked in but then realized that even the ever-understanding Joy might see it as an intrusion. 

She took a deep breath and walked in. The decorated hall was still as lovely as it had been the day before. Her castle had been moved to make room for more candles than was probably safe but she knew to expect nothing less. Joy stood by the fire wearing what looked like a red dress at first but as Ada peered closer, she noticed flecks of orange. When Joy turned, it gave the illusion of a flickering flame. 

“Miss Cackle?”

Ada nodded, her heart hammering in her chest, and lifted the log in her hand. “I thought I might burn this in here if you would find it agreeable.”

The brilliance of Joy’s smile could light hundreds of rooms, but Ada would never be so bold as to admit such a thing out loud. It used to grate on her slightly, the ease with which the other woman could indulge in the emotion from which her name derived, but now, now it was as welcome as the promise of light that accompanied this evening. 

“Yes, please,” Joy replied. She stepped aside for Ada to place her log in the fireplace. When Ada was done, Joy gestured toward the small table next to them. “Would you like something to eat before the rituals?”

Ada almost refused when her stomach reminded her that she’d skipped her evening meal due to nerves. “Thank you.” She arranged her food on a small plate and turned to see Joy reclined on a set of blankets and pillows. Joy patted the space next to her. 

Ada sat slowly, thankful that she’d opted for a looser dress this evening. “How was your day?”

Joy swallowed a piece of cake before she smiled. “Nice. I spoke to Dimity and spent some time in my greenhouses. Thank you for the extra supplies this term.”

Ada shrugged. “Your skills save us a fortune each year.”

“Still,” said Joy as she put a hand on Ada’s forearm, “thank you.” 

Her hand was gone as quickly as it had come but the touch lingered on Ada’s skin as if there hadn’t been fabric covering it. “How is Miss Drill?” 

Joy chuckled. “I think she’s in love.”

Ada’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure this was the kind of conversation she should continue. She thought of something diplomatic to say. “That’s… nice.”

Joy hummed as she took a sip of what smelled like hot chocolate and rum. She tilted her head and considered Ada. “Do you ever think about our… counterparts, as you called them?”

Ada set her plate next to her and thought about lying but she found that while it wasn’t the most comfortable conversation, she didn’t want to dismiss it as much as she would have even a few months prior. “Sometimes. Do you?”

Joy nodded slowly. 

Ada cleared her throat and directed her gaze to the fire as she asked her next question. “What specifically do you think about?”

Joy adjusted slightly next to her and Ada did her best not to turn toward her as she did not think she could continue this conversation if she did. Joy hummed thoughtfully before she spoke. “How they moved through their differences and became close.”

“Seems impossible,” whispered Ada. She was surprised she’d spoken the thought so easily aloud. 

“Not as much as I used to think.”

They sat in silence for a while, finishing their treats before the fire burned out and they were engulfed in complete darkness. When the time came to light the candles, Joy offered the honor to Ada. They recited the traditional blessings and let their magic set their logs alight as they waited for the dawn. Joy fell asleep an hour or two before it came and Ada let her sleep as she reflected on what to leave behind before venturing into the new year. 

Ada tapped Joy gently as the dawn broke through the darkness of the sky. “Joy?”

It took her a moment but Joy blinked slowly and sat up. “Miss Cackle?”

Ada took a deep breath. “I think perhaps it’s time you called me Ada, if you’d like.”

Joy’s smile was bright as she took Ada in. “Good morning, Ada.”

Ada found herself unable to resist a small smile back. 


End file.
